1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for removing sulfur oxides, SO.sub.x (i.e. SO.sub.2 and SO.sub.3) from a waste gas, and more specifically relates to the improvement in a process for removing sulfur oxides from a waste gas containing the same by scrubbing the gas with an aqueous scrubbing solution containing aluminate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that sulfur oxides can be scrubbed with aluminate such as sodium aluminate, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application (KOKAI) No. SHO49-126568 (1974). However, this process has the disadvantage that, since Al(OH).sub.3 is precipitated according to, for example, equation (1) below, with the absorption of SO.sub.x into the scrubbing solution, the scrubbing solution becomes slurry. EQU 2NaAlO.sub.2 +SO.sub.2 +3H.sub.2 O.fwdarw.Na.sub.2 SO.sub.3 +2Al(OH).sub.3 ( 1)
this causes various problems, such as the formation of scales in the scrubbing system, in the practical use of this process.